Pastelitos de corazón
by PaulaWatson
Summary: Mycroft Holmes siempre ha odiado la navidad, ¿Se podrá cambiar eso? / Este fanfic participa en el rally 'The Game is On' del foro 'I am Sherlocked'.


Este fanfic participa en el rally "The Game Is On" del foro "I am Sherlocked". 

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Son propiedad de la BBC y de Sur Arthur Conan Doyle.

Beta: La genial Gudea.

Perdonadme por hablar tan mal de San Valentín, pero como os habréis dado cuenta, no me gusta ese día.

 **Pastelitos de corazón**

Y el 14 de febrero llegó. Aquel día tan esperado por millones de parejas, en el que resaltaban el amor y la felicidad.

Ese día en que todas las parejas del mundo decidían que se querían más que ningún otro día y dejar sus problemas apartes, ser románticos, regalarse flores, bombones, joyas...

En conclusión, San Valentín había llegado.

Todas las calles estaban impregnadas en ese espíritu romántico, del mismo modo que en Navidad se respira aire navideño con solo salir afuera.

Las tiendas con escaparates llenos de corazones de color rojo. Las pastelerías llenas de dulces con forma de corazón. La ciudad entera parecía estar teñida de rojo, cosa con la que todos parecían estar contentos. Todos menos Mycroft Holmes.

Como buen Holmes que era, veía la vida de forma lógica.  
¿Porqué escoger un día para demostrarle a tu pareja lo mucho que la quieres si tienes todo el año para demostrárselo? Se preguntaba.

San Valentín lo ponía enfermo. Una fiesta dedicada al consumismo y a la hipocresía, patético.

A sus ojos, todas las parejas fingían esa felicidad repentina que sentían ese día. Y Mycroft no estaba muy alejado de la realidad, en ese día todos eran extremadamente felices, incluso parejas que se llevaban mal todo el año se arreglaban sólo para San Valentín.

El odio de Mycroft hacia San Valentín no era nuevo, desde que tuvo conciencia la consideró una fiesta estúpida e innecesaria.

Sus padres siempre habían celebrado ese día, al igual que otras parejas, pero el nunca lo entendió. Sus padres eran sospechosamente felices ese día. Su padre cocinaba pastelitos con forma de corazón y todos los comían, el hombre amaba la cocina y a su madre le encantaban esos pastelitos. Se regalaban bombones, flores y algunos regalos más, y llegada la noche, ambos iban a cenar juntos. Una monotonía constante año tras año.

Un año, curioso, preguntó a su madre qué veía de especial en esa fiesta, al fin y al cabo solo era un día en el que resaltaba el consumismo, un día ideado por las tiendas para ganar dinero. Ella, respondió con una simple frase que se quedó marcada en la memoria de Mycroft: "Enamorarse cambia a la gente, aún eres muy pequeño, pero cuando te enamores entenderás el significado de este día".

A día de hoy, con cuarenta y ocho años, Mycroft seguía sin verle sentido a ese día, lo seguía viendo absurdo.

Pensaba igual que hace cuarenta años, solo había una diferencia desde aquel entonces, había olvidado mencionarla, Mycroft Holmes se había enamorado.

Contra todo pronóstico, el hombre sin sentimientos, el hombre de hielo según la señorita Alder, incapaz de amar, se había enamorado.

Y no de cualquier persona, de una extraordinaria. Un hombre de cincuenta años, moreno, con pelo plateado y radiante sonrisa. Trabajaba en Scotland Yard, lo conoció gracias a su hermano.

Se enamoró de Gregory Lestrade, detective inspector de Scotland Yard.

Nunca pensó en enamorarse, era algo que no tenía cabida en sus planes de futuro. Él no era de esos niños que pensaba en hacerse mayor, casarse con una dulce mujer y tener niños. Sus ideas de futuro siempre habían estado centradas en su trabajo. Al menos hasta que Gregory apareció.

Se conocieron una mañana de otoño. Sherlock no dejaba de molestar a Lestrade pidiéndole casos, cosa que el pobre hombre no podía hacer, ya que no había nuevos casos, por lo que Sherlock decidió llamar a Mycroft, a ver si su hermano podía solucionar aquello. Y si Mycroft dijera que se había enamorado del detective inspector con solo verlo, la gente pensaría que se había vuelto loco, pero así era.

Llevaban dos años juntos, ambos vivían en casa de Mycroft desde hace cuatro meses, ya que Gregory vivía en un pequeño apartamento y Mycroft en una inmensa casa.

Gregory se vio reacio a empezar una relación, ya que acababa de divorciarse. La zorra de su mujer le ponía los cuernos con el profesor de gimnasia. Harto de todo eso, Greg le pidió el divorcio, y solo medio mes después de haberse divorciado, conoció a Mycroft, por lo que decidió ir despacio en su relación.

Greg era lo mejor que le podía haber pasado a Mycroft, le llenaba la vida de esa alegría que había estado buscando sin éxito los últimos años.

Pero había algo que no había cambiado, seguía odiando San Valentín, por lo que su madre estaba equivocada al decir que al enamorarse uno adora este día. Él adoraba a Gregory, pero no solo el 14 de febrero, él lo amaba todos los días del año. No quería restringir su amor a un solo día.  
Es más, el día de San Valentín era uno de los días en los que Mycroft estaba mas serio, enfadado.

Esa mañana se había levantado, y Gregory, como persona común que celebra San Valentin, le había preparado el desayuno, tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada acompañadas de un té caliente. 

_"Que romántico"_ pensó Mycroft irónicamente, aunque prefirió no decir nada. Al parecer, a Gregory le hacía mucha ilusión ese día. 

Tras el desayuno, Gregory fue a trabajar. Aunque hoy había pedido la tarde libre, Mycroft tenía que trabajar hasta tarde, por lo que dudaba poder pasar la tarde con él.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde cuando Mycroft llegó a casa. Todo estaba tranquilo, solo se notaba la tenue luz de la cocina encendida.

—Mycroft, ven un momento. Tengo una sorpresa— dijo Gregory desde la cocina. 

—No, sorpresas no, sabes que no me gusta este día—Se lamentó el político—. 

Al llegar a la cocina, encontró a Gregory con un delantal y una bandeja de galletas, pero no eran galletas normales. Eran pastelitos de corazón, aquellos que su padre hacía a su madre cada año por San Valentín.

En ese momento lo entendió, no era el día en sí, era la persona. Su Gregory, había gastado su tiempo en hacerle pasteles, exactamente los mismos que su padre hacía. Y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apareció en su rostro. 

—Te quiero—susurró abrazando a Gregory fuertemente.

Una parte de Mycroft se mostraba reacia a aceptar que le gustara San Valentín, a partir de ahora, no lo celebraría por San Valentín, sino por ser el día en que Gregory le preparó los famosos pasteles de corazón. Puede que sólo fueran pasteles, pero para él significaban mucho mas que eso.


End file.
